


your key on my chain

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, One Shot Collection, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Darcy Lewis/Sam Winchester crossover short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts), [lillian13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian13/gifts).



> Title is from 'One Foot' by Walk the Moon.

1\. Table of contents

2\. 'Books' for marvelfan35

3\. ***** 'Lazy mornings in bed' for bylillian


	2. 'Books' for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun prompts 2018
> 
> Fluff

“I know you didn’t just do that thing I saw you do…” Darcy murmured under her breath as she reached for the book Sam had just picked up for a few seconds and misshelved.

He grimaced. “Oops… sorry… right… _that’s_ a pet peeve. Never misshelve in front of the librarian.” 

She rolled her eyes. "Sam Winchester, you haven’t changed. Except your hair is longer.“ 

"Darcy Lewis… neither have you. And… likewise.”

“So…” she leaned against a shelf. “What are you hunting this time? Because honestly, last time we hung out was the closest to becoming the ghost librarian from Ghostbusters that I _ever_ want to be.” 

“Not hunting anything… except… maybe a date? If you’ve got some hanging around.” 

Darcy smirked. “I’ll go check in the reserves… maybe I can find you something.”

“Yeah, you should… until then, you should take this number and call me if you have anything available.” He handed her a scrap of paper with a number scribbled on the back.


	3. *'Lazy mornings in bed' for bylillian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun Prompts 2018
> 
> Implied Sexual Content; Lazy Mornings, Fluff

Darcy moved her bare leg over his waist to keep him from moving. "Now you’re trapped,“ she teased, nuzzling against his neck. 

Sam chuckled. "Oh _no_ ,” he deadpanned, eyes still closed against the intrusion of the morning. 

Darcy shifted her weight to move fully astride him, her knees pressing into the mattress on either side of his hips as she straightened her back. 

He smiled, still a little foggy with sleep, but not foggy enough to respond to the nude beauty pinning him to the mattress. He rocked up towards her, feeling the warmth of her center as she ground down in turn. 

“When do you have to leave?” she asked softly, breaking the spell and bringing the real world crashing down around them. 

He glanced over at the clock, sighing heavily at what he saw. "Less than an hour.“ 

She only looked sad for a moment. "Guess we’d better make it count, then, huh?”


End file.
